Cross Dimension Partners
by catspaw439
Summary: In the Series 8 finale Missy gets vaporized, but where does she go? To a dimension of magic of course. There she teams up with Bellatrix Lestrange and who knows what two crazy women will get up to. Will Harry and the Doctor be able to stop them? Includes Dimension travel. Takes place after the series 8 finale in doctor who and during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Cross Dimension Partners**

**By catspaw439**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. I tried to do Missy as best I could and in the future chapters I will try to do Bellatrix as best I can as well however they might be a tad OOC. Special thanks to my boyfriend who though not a whovian helped me get the basic plot together. As a thanks to him, there will be a second ending written up for this story that I will be posting alongside the main story, at least after it diverges in the last couple chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy:) As always criticism is appreciated. Flames are not. All flamers will be blocked. You are welcome to PM me with any questions or suggestions. Thank you.**

As I stood there in that graveyard with my dear old friend the doctor and his latest companion, I never wholly thought that he would do what he did. In all the time that we had known one another, I thought that I knew him. I thought that I knew him the best of anyone.

We had grown up on Gallifrey together, gone to the academy together. We were inseparable. Always trying to best one another, we were. We were the best of the friends, and rivals. Each of us tried to out do the other at every turn.

As we grew up, we drifted off to do our own things, but I always knew I'd see him again. See him again I did. When he was with UNIT, we saw each other all time. I made plans and he foiled them. I got captured, and then escaped. What fun!

Time and time again we came together in a clash of minds and skills. It was always a thrill. The look on his face when he thought he'd defeated me and then encounter me again. No matter how many times I was imprisoned or shot at.

I knew he could secretly never get enough of me. How if I was truly gone how upset he'd be. So so sad. How he would cry if he thought me truly dead. It happened on the valiant after all. He thought he'd won when he'd foiled my plans, but then I was shot and refused to regenerate. I "died" seeing the look of shock and sadness etched upon his then young looking face.

Then I returned again and we fought and then came together to send the time lords back to the time war. Too bad for them really. They shouldn't have tried to use me.

Now here I was back again, up against the doctor. He had once again foiled my plot. Using the dead to make a cybermen army, what a fantastic plan. A surprise for his birthday. Did he even say thank you? No he didn't. I went through all that trouble and he didn't even know it it was his birthday. What more could a girl do.

Then he had to go and destroy his gift. How rude! I was so sure he would like it too. Isn't an army what he had always wanted. Others to use to save the "good" guys and rescue innocents. So why did he reject my gift.

Now here we were standing in the graveyard where he had just rejected my gift moment before and he was holding my device against me. I couldn't believe he would use it to vaporize me just to save his companion's soul or whatever. Hadn't we been friends, rivals, for too many years? What was the doctor without his Missy?

He turned around and looked at me with his eyebrows all serious looking.

"Seriously." I said. "Oh doctor. To save her soul." I sauntered back towards a gravestone. I smiled at him and asked him, "And who my dear will save yours?"

He looked so troubled like he was thinking on it, like he didn't want to, but by that point, I knew he would do it. The doctor looked like a man defeated.

There he stood though with my own weapon against me. I knew I had won once again. An unexpected victory. The doctor was actually going to do it. Kill his best friend.

"Say something nice." I said. "Please."

He looked up at me and said "You win."

I looked right back at him and said, " I know."

I closed my eyes as I heard him press the button. A flash of blue behind my eyelids and then poof I was no more. At least for a few seconds.

Moment later I was crashing back down to earth. "Oomph." I heard escape my mouth. Then a sound like the scraping of a chair and then a thud as it hit the floor.

I took stock of myself and found myself on my knees facing a dark gray stone floor. Not very dignified at all. I was about to dust myself off when I felt something pressing into the back of my neck.

"Move and your dead mudblood! How dare you sneak into my rooms! Crucio!" A woman's voice screamed.

Pain like I had never felt or imagined stole over me. I screamed and I rolled upon the ground. I didn't know how long this when on before the pain stopped. I was on my back now and I slowly began to laugh. Soon it became hysterical. Clearly I had found someone just as insane as I was.

At this point I was still laughing. I looked up and found my attacker. It was as I had guessed a women. A women in a black ripped dress. She had dark wild hair and dark eyes that sparkled with madness and malice. I didn't know who she was or where I was but clearly I had found a kindred soul. She was looking at me like a women possessed. She was heaving and looked to be about to do whatever she had done before again, clearly angry that I was no longer in pain and that I had the audacity to laugh at her.

I suddenly stopped laughing and caulked my head at her. Maybe we could work together? She looked like a women with enemies and I wanted to test my wits against the doctor's once again. Together we could come up something special. It could be fun.

I smiled at her. "Hello, I'm Missy. Pardon the interruption. I didn't mean to drop by so unexpectedly. My friend and I just had a disagreement and in the process I got sent here. I didn't mean to come here, but while I am here, maybe we could have some fun. You seem to like torture. I love torture. Maybe we could work something out? I scratch your back, you scratch mine?"

She looked a me sort of stunned, but I could see she was considering it. I couldn't wait to see what she would decide. The sooner we began to plan, the sooner I could see the doctor again.

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is unbetaed. If you would like to beta it please let me know. I hope to have all of my chapter at least this size if not longer. ****Please note that Missy had her eyes closed and so did not know that it wasn't the Doctor who fired off the shot. She just assumed that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. Thank you Alice and the Tweedles for becoming the first and so far only follower of this story.**

The twelfth doctor sat across from Clara in a little cafe. He was a very sad timelord. He knew that she would want to stay on Earth with her boyfriend now that he was back from the dead. After all, why would she want to travel with him while she could stay there with PE.

As much as he would never admit it, even to himself most days, he was quite fond of her. He enjoyed traveling with her, and felt like he needed her by his side. It was why in his eleventh incarnation when he was dying that he had called her. He had known that she would be scared.

Now though he would have to let her go. It would be the best for both of them if he went on his next adventure alone. He was ready to tell her such when he suddenly got a twinge in his head. He brushed it off and went to try to tell her once again that she should just stay there with Danny. Again he was stopped by a pain in his temples.

By this point Clara was looking at him quite funnily. "What is wrong doctor?" she asked him.

"I don't..." The doctor had to stop again as the pain came in the fiercest wave yet and this time it didn't want to let up. He didn't notice as he fell to the floor in agony. What was wrong with him?

"Doctor. Doctor!" He faintly heard Clara call. He could see images, memories running through his mind. Memories that he didn't remember a few minutes previously. Memories that he didn't even realize were missing.

The images continued to flash. Missy standing over him with a wild maned women. A shot of light that caused him great pain.

He tried to take in deep breaths and figure out what was going on. Suddenly he caught the image of himself in a mirror. It was a familiar and yet foreign appearance of lanky man with brown hair and a pinstriped suit. He had trainers on his feet and glasses that were broken by his side. He was also clearly in pain.

His tenth self. Something was happening to his tenth self. Something had hadn't happened to him. Missy. What did Missy do? She took him out his time to do what? And who was it that was with her?

"Doctor! Doctor!" came a loud yelling.

"What! Can't you see I'm in pain!" The doctor yelled right back at a startled Clara.

Seeing that he scared her he said, "I'm sorry Clara, but give me space to think."

"Alright. Sorry." she said backing up with her hands up in a placating gesture.

He closed his eyes and used a meditative technique that he had learned centuries before to close off his pain from the rest of his senses. He couldn't have it clouding his judgment. He needed to focus and fix what was going on.

It was obvious that whatever Missy was doing was interfering with him being well him. She was messing with the timeline though not as much as could happen. She could cause a paradox! After all if she did something to his tenth self it could mean erasing him from existence which would mean that she wouldn't end up there wherever there was to take his tenth self there.

He had to stop her. First he had to get to wherever it was that she had been sent to.

"Clara." He said as he finally became aware of what was going on around him. Noticing that he was on the floor surrounded by worried patrons of the cafe he said; "What are you standing around gawking about, we need to go." He pulled her out of the cafe, ignoring her yell of "Doctor what are we doing?"

He pulled her into the Tardis and turned to speak to her. "Clara listen to me this is very important. Stand there and don't ask questions. We don't have time understood?" "Understood?" He said firmer as she went to protest.

"Good. Now Missy is messing with my past and could cause a paradox. We are going to stop her from potentially making a hole in the space time continuum and making the whole universe cease to exist. To do that I need to use the Tardis's telepathic link to go back to that event. I need you to stay silent and not distract me. One distraction and as you know I could end up somewhere else. It is imperative that you shush." Clara nodded wide eyed at the doctor.

The doctor flipped some switched and readied his hands. "Hold on. Here we go." he plunged his hands into the purple brain looking part of the Tardis console.

The doctor tried to keep his mind focused on the images he had seen. Imagined showing up not far from where the event taking place were happening. His focus was tested as the Tardis seemed to hit what felt like a wall of Jello shaking the entire console along with he and Clara. In the background the cloister bell began to toll.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled.

"Shush!" He yelled back at her.

This went on for a minute more before with a thump the Tardis landed and all was eerily silent.

"Doctor. Where are we." Clara asked as she got up from her position where she had ended up on the floor.

The doctor took his hands out of the console. "I don't know Clara. Let's have a look at the monitor shall we."

The Doctor lithely moved over to the monitor and began to stare at it.

"Doctor. What is it? Where are we?"

"Come have a look for yourself." The doctor replied back.

Clara moved slowly towards the monitor, weary of anything that could make the doctor stare at it. Gazing upon it, she saw a castle that seemed have several chunks taken out of it, and coming from said castle were several very clearly cautious people who were in robes with long sticks pointed at them.

"Is that?"

"Hogwarts? Yes I believe it is." Said the doctor with a smile.

They both turned back to the monitor as the wizards surrounded the Tardis.

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is unbetaed. Still looking for a beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. Thank you TheWoozyWriterGirl, FanOfThis, and iCoaster44 for following and or favoriting and or reviewing. It means a lot. Enjoy:)**

The tenth doctor was trying to keep his anxiety and anticipation from showing. He didn't want the master having any ideas that something was coming. If the Master knew what was coming, he would surely try to do something about it.

He truly was a mad man. He couldn't believe it had gone so far. The master who had once been his friend was a mad man. He had to stop him whether he liked it or not.

He never would ask Martha or any of his companions to kill never. He still couldn't believe that the Master who was once a brilliant man would fall for such a story. The Master he had grown up with wouldn't have. Sure he was weird even then, but he was so smart and would have deduced that it was a false story in a trice.

Martha had also played her part brilliantly. Poor Martha. Traveling across the world on her own while worrying about her family that was still in the Master's clutches.

Martha who had to run and hide and tell a story that might not even work. Martha who had to allow herself to be captured so that she could be on the ship at the right time. She surely had it worse than he had even though he had been in the Master's clutches himself the whole time.

Now the time had come the clock was counting down. They had to hope that their plan would work. If they failed then the whole world was doomed.

Martha faced the Master bravely and brought their plan to light. The confusion and disbelief on the Master's face was unreal. How did he not figure it out. Clearly he didn't know him as well as he thought.

He couldn't be more proud of Martha if he tried she had done so well. When she mentioned the satellites and showed the Master how wrong he was,he was amazed she had done it. We had a chance because of her.

He saw and felt a glow come around him and knew it was working. "Stop it. Oh no no no no no. Don't" he heard the Master say but it was too late. There were people on the screen chanting "Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

"Stop this right now. Stop it." The Master said futilely

"I've had a whole year to tune myself to the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." the tenth doctor explained

"I order you to stop!" The master yelled. The people wouldn't stop though. Why would they stop? What had the Master ever done for them except enslave them.

"One thing you can't do is stop them thinking." one timelord said to the other. He could tell he was upset. He stopped his plans from coming to fruition once again after all.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now." He challenged him. "When they can do this." He used his power to rise in the air. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And I am sorry for all that he has gone through to become who and what he had become. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else though. I took his laser screwdriver away.

"You can't do this. You can't do this now it's not fair." The Master yelled at me.

"And you know what happens now." He said as he moved towards him. "You wouldn't listen because you know what I am gonna say." he touched down on the floor and kneeled down to hug him and tell him he forgave him when he feel a sharp tugging sensation. The world blurred around him. He was wrenched to who knows where.

When the feeling and blurriness stopped, he promptly turned his head and barfed off to the side. That had to have been one of the most sickening sensations that he had ever felt. That said a lot seeing as how he had felt many sorts of sensations in his more than nine hundred years of life.

He heard two laughs. One was a mad cackling sort of laughter. The other was a more bubbly sort.

Looking up from where his was still bent over his mess, he noticed two women. One was a wild dark haired women. She had this mad look in her eyes, was the one that was cackling madly.

The other was a Mary Poppins looking women. Prim and Proper with brown hair in a bun and a Victorian looking dress. The was a gleam of cunning in her eyes. This women was the bubblier one.

"Well my dear Doctor. So good of you to drop by." The Victorian one said with a grand sweeping gesture.

"What. Who are you?" The doctor asked. "Where's this." He was sure he had never seen this place before. It looked like a formal parlor straight out of the Victorian age. Maybe he had be pulled out of time somehow, but to what time exactly and how. The brown haired one also acted like she knew him, but he was quite sure that he had never seen her before in his life though he might have and had just forgotten.

"I thought you said he knew you?" said the wild one to the Victorian one.

"Oh he does. He just doesn't realize it yet." The other one said back. "After all I look quite different don't I my dear Doctor. I have changed so much since you last saw me on the Valiant."

What no it could be. How? Clearly she could see the realization on his face as she said. "Oh you realize it now Doctor don't you."

"That can't be possible. You were just in my arms and. You can't be the master you just can't" he denied, but even as he said it he knew it was the truth.

"Tut tut Doctor. Open your mind. It is me though of course I go by the Mistress now, but you can call me Missy."

**A/N Thanks for reading. This is unbetaed. Still looking for a beta if someone is interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I don't own anything you recognize. Thank you ****iCoaster44, WhovianGeronimo, and Phionex Rook for following and or favoriting.**

Harry Potter and his two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were just about to leave the headmaster's/headmistress's office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all very tired. It had been a long year for them and for all the wizards and witches of Great Britain really.

The second wizarding war had just ended not an hour previously when Voldemort's own killing curse had backfired on him for the second time. After a terrifying few years, it was finally over. The wizarding world could begin it's rebuilding process. Maybe they would have a chance this time. They didn't, after all, have much a chance earlier that century.

First there was Grindelwald. A nasty dark lord from mainland Europe who mainly terrorized there. Mainly was the key word in that sentence for his actions had far reaching consequences such as the Second Muggle World War for instance. This devastated Europe, both muggle and magical.

Then not more than two and a half decades later along came the self styled Lord Voldemort to take over wizarding Britain and destroy the muggles. The guy might have had just reasons for hating muggles but that didn't mean he had to freak out on everybody and start killing them all. It was actually kind of a shame that he ended up the way he did. If things had gone different who knows what he could have become and what good he could have done.

Harry didn't feel like he had time for what if's though. The point was that nobody had stepped in and Riddle had gone off the deep end and plunged the world back into war and darkness. It had taken a baby to put and end to his first reign after more than a decade of war. Then wizard kind could have used that brief peace to build themselves back up into something better.

They didn't do that though. They let people lie and cheat their way through the so called justice system. This let the government build itself up into a useless corrupt body which allowed bigotry and people like Voldemort to grow and flourish. It would have surly led to another dark lord rising sooner or later, but instead it just left it weak.

The magical people of Great Britain didn't even have to wait for a new dark lord to appear. Why would they do that when they could just let the old one resurrect himself and start rampaging across the country once again.

Needless to say Harry had good reason to be truly exhausted and he knew it wouldn't end anytime soon. No it would not. If the country didn't want another dark lord rising to replace Tom then they would need to do as they should have done after his first defeat and cleanse the ministry properly. They would need to set down new laws and make sure that decent people were in all the right positions. The ministry needed to be shaped into something to be proud of and not something that would be looked down upon by the rest of the world.

Harry knew that he would be at the forefront of this. He was considered the boy-who-lived or the-man-who-conquered or something like that. The people of the magical world would want him there and expect him to be there helping out

Harry was even more exhausted just thinking about what he would have to do tomorrow. All he wanted was a sandwich and a good night or fives worth of rest. They made their way up towards Gryffindor tower.

Would Kreacher bring him his desired sandwich? Maybe some pumpkin juice as well? Was the tower still standing? He hoped it was. Where else would they sleep if it wasn't?

They had almost made it to the common room when he was pulled out of his sleepy thoughts by the weirdest noise he'd ever heard. From outside, on the grounds of Hogwarts came a moaning groaning noise. It sounded almost like keys scraping against piano strings.

"What is that?" Hermione said.

"Don't know," said Harry pulling his wand out. "I'm going to take a look though."

"Not without us."said Ron grasping his shoulder. Hermione nodded. She obviously agreed.

"Fine, but be careful." Harry knew by now that it was better not to argue with them after they had made up their minds to go with him.

They made their way quickly and efficiently through the halls of Hogwarts from the seventh floor all the way down to the ground floor. This was quite difficult as there was still debris all over the place. Rebuilding the castle would take a ton of time after all. It was quite lucky for them that adrenaline kicked back in otherwise they most definitely would have fallen numerous times along their walk.

Finally, they made their way to the entrance hall just in time to see the last of the people who had been in the great hall exiting. Clearly everyone else had heard it as well, and also had the same idea to confront it. After all, it could be a supporter of Voldemort or some other person who meant to do them all harm.

The trio cautiously made their way out the front door to see what was clearly a disturbance. Their mouths threatened to drop open in shock.

"Is that a police box?" Hermione asked in shock. "A real muggle police box." she said emphasizing the word muggle. "Who in the world would bring a muggle police box to Hogwarts and not to mention how."

Struck with a thought Harry turned to Hermione, "Are we sure the muggle repelling charms are still up Hermione?" After all that would be the only way for muggles to even see Hogwarts.

"I I honestly don't know Harry." Hermione looked a little ill at that thought. They didn't need to deal with muggles after all. The wizarding world wouldn't be able to after all.

"Guys look. The door is opening." Ron said bringing Harry and Hermione back to the problem at hand. Indeed it was. They readied their wands.

**A/N Thanks for reading. :) I still am looking for a beta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. Thank you milanovigen for favoriting. Sorry for the late update. I was halfway through the chapter when I got quite sick. Thanks for reading. :)**

Clara couldn't believe it and truth be told, neither could the doctor. They were clearly outside of Hogwarts, but they couldn't be. The Harry Potter series were just books. They were not real. He had even met JK Rowling once upon a time. So the question was what were those who were clearly wizards from the series doing outside of his Tardis?!

"Doctor, how is this possible? I didn't know that wizards were real."

"They aren't Clara. Don't be stupid." The doctor replied sharply, still staring in shock at the screen.

"What are they then doctor? I thought you said we were at Hogwarts?" Clara said confused.

"No. You said that."

"But. I thought..."

"We are at Hogwarts, but we can't be." Turning to Clara frantically, the doctor continued. "Hogwarts and wizards aren't real Clara. They can't be." The doctor clutched the top of his head and turned back to the screen. "Unless..."

"Unless what doctor?" Clara said with wide eyes looking at the doctor in concern.

"The only way we could be at Hogwarts would be if we were in an alternate dimension. She wouldn't dare though. She couldn't. Oh.. She shouldn't have, but must have." The doctor said clutching the console.

"Is that possible doctor? And who are you talking about." Clara said loudly.

"Alternate realities and dimensions Clara. Other worlds like ours and yet different. Separate places that run beside ours and were once the same as ours but where some point in history something different happened where it shot out a different way than ours and became different." The doctor staggered around the Tardis as he spoke.

"But if they are separated from ours than we shouldn't be able to access them, should we?"

"Not normally no. The Tardis simply despises traveling between them and it is quite difficult hence the bumpier than usual ride. She can make it though and has in fact done so before several times."

"OOOk. That answers that question, but what about my other question, doctor. Doctor. Doctor!"

"What Clara. Can't you see I'm thinking." The doctor snapped back at Clara.

"Doctor! My other question. Who were you talking about? Why are we here if this alternate dimension was so difficult to get to?"

"Ah yes. You did ask me that. Well no time to answer that now. We had better face these wizards before they come knocking down my door." the time lord said as he made his way to the door.

"Doctor! I thought you told me that anyone would be hard pressed to get these doors open without the key."

"Yes well you don't know what these wizards can do and frankly neither can I?" And with that the Doctor and Clara stepped out of the Tardis.

"Hello wizards. What a place you got here." The doctor said as he exited. Clara was clearly exasperated as she followed him. All wands immediately trained themselves on them.

"Oh yes. Those are some very nice wands. I don't have one," The doctor began "but I do have a.."

"Stop!" a new voice suddenly rang out. The wizards turned slightly to look at the newcomer and as they did, the doctor turned and looked as well.

Coming towards them was a middle aged women in what were clearly once very nice dark robes. Now however they were wrinkled and ripped in several places. She had graying hair which was presumably once up in a bun, but was now coming out to form a halo around her stern face. Her wand was out but pointed away from the dimension travelers. However, her alert posture and eyes told anyone that knew what to look for that she would be able to train her wand on you if you so much as blinked funnily.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Who am I? Who am I!? I'm the doctor! I said that. Tell them Clara." The doctor said as he turned to his companion.

Clara sighed, "No you didn't doctor. You came out here like a madmen and told them how nice there castle was." Clara snapped. She, unlike the doctor, had her hands raised in the air as was appropriate when a deadly weapon was pointed in one's direction.

"Oh well it is a nice castle Clara." The doctor turned back towards his interrogator. "Or at least it would be if they picked up the crumbly bits. Oh this is Clara by the way."

"Pardon." The women said more than a bit stunned.

"You'll have to excuse him." Clara told her. Whispering out of the corner of her mouth, Clara said, "Doctor. What are you doing? They could shoot at us with those things at any moment."

"Shoot at us, Clara? Why would they shoot us? We are here to help after all."

Clara looked at him funny. "Aren't you the one saying that you never know what wizards will do?"

Before the doctor could answer, the women spoke up and said, "Are you telling me that you aren't wizards?! That you are muggles, muggles here at Hogwarts!?"

At that proclamation a great wave of murmurs swept through the still gathered crowd. Realizing that they were still there, the women shooed them all away.

As the rest of the crowd dispersed, a short man man came up to them with three teens following him.

"Ah Filius and Messrs Potter and Weasley as well as Miss Granger."

"Do you need help professor?" The girl identified as Miss Granger asked.

The women who now had her wand firmly pointed at the Doctor and Clara gave a negative. "Filius and I can handle them."

"Are you sure Professor?"

"You need rest Potter."

"I'll be fine professor. I wouldn't be able to sleep with strangers in the castle anyway."

"Oh very well. We'll interrogate them in my office." The Professor and three teens began marching their prisoners to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks milanovigen for favoriting. Thanks for reading. :)**

I still couldn't believe what Hermione, Ron, and I had found as we left the shattered ruins of the castle to grace the front lawn of Hogwarts. I felt as still in a dream. It hadn't sunk in fully yet that I had destroyed Voldemort yet. My heart was just starting to slow down from the loud thumping it had been up to that point. I still half expected to find Voldemort and or death eaters as we trudged through the castle. I wanted to finally sleep, but I knew I couldn't before I found out what was going on. If there was a new terror, I had to know about it.

As we finally got to the front doors, we ran into Professor Flitwick. We asked him what was going on. He answered that he was just about to find that out. We followed him through the doors, We heard a great shout from Professor McGonagall, "Are you telling me that you aren't wizards?! That you are muggles, muggles here at Hogwarts!?"

Muggles at Hogwarts! We paused as murmurs ran through the crowd. "That can't be possible." I heard Hermione say quietly beside me. "Oh dear." said the short professor who was still slightly ahead of us. "Perhaps we should go help, yes?" he asked us.

We nodded and followed as he hurried towards where Professor McGonagall was breaking up the crowd.

"Ah Filius and Messrs Potter and Weasley as well as Miss Granger." said the professor as we came up.

"Do you need help professor?" Hermione asked. We eyed the strangers up. How could muggles get into Hogwarts?

Professor McGonagall who now had her wand firmly pointed at the Doctor and Clara gave a negative. "Filius and I can handle them."

"Are you sure Professor?" I asked. Didn't she understood that I couldn't sleep until I knew if we were in danger once again. They might be muggles, but that didn't mean that they weren't dangerous.

"You need rest Potter."

"I'll be fine professor. I wouldn't be able to sleep with strangers in the castle anyway." I explained

"Oh very well. We'll interrogate them in my office." We followed the Professor as she marched the prisoners into the castle. Professor Flitwick brought up the rear.

As we went through the castle I heard small talk from the two in front of us. There were also several gasps as they saw things such as the portraits.

"This is a splendid castle. A bit of a mess, but still grand." the old man said.

"Doctor." said the girl warningly exasperated.

"Quiet." said Professor McGonagall. I didn't like that the old man had insulted Hogwarts. Didn't he know what we had just gone through? Oh yeah, I thought, he didn't. He was a muggle. Finally we got to her office. Wait?! Her office. We were outside the headmaster's office. Oh yeah. Dumbledore and Snape were both dead. That made her headmistress. The gargoyles were still smashed so we all just went right up.

Professor McGonagall went around and sat behind the desk with her wand still trained on our muggle visitors. The rest of us stayed standing with our wands also trained on them.

"Now you will answer our questions. It would be better not to test our patience. We just went through hell and back and we will not tolerate any breaches of security."

"Oh course, my carer and I have nothing to hide, do we Clara? Clara?" the old man turned towards Clara as she didn't answer him. She was too busy looking around in awe.

"You'll have to excuse her, she would be distracted by Hogwarts." He leaned in a little closer and loudly whispered, "She teaches literature." Yah, as if that explained everything.

"Doctor!" The now named Clara loudly said. " Of course I'm distracted. We're in Hogwarts! In Hogwarts after the final battle."

"Well Clara I always did suspect that good ol' JK really came from an alternate universe where the events in her books took place."

What. Books? My shocked feelings were reflected back on the others faces as well.

"Excuse me, but did you just imply that we were characters out of a story book?" Hermione asked

"No, of course not said the doctor." We started to breath sighs of relief. "I implied that you were characters from a whole series of books."

"But...but how?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well you see..." and then the doctor began a tale of dimension travel and how he was an alien and it was all too much. Us characters in a book series in an alternate dimension. I couldn't believe it.

Hermione was clearly thinking along the same lines, for at the end of the story she said, "Why should we believe this story. Aliens! No one really believes in aliens."

"And I suppose magic doesn't exist either does it? Werewolves, and vampires or giants? That these past seven years were all a dream. After all seven years ago, you didn't know you were a witch."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped.

"Say we do believe you." I said slowly. Not that I was sure that I did, but it was certainly better than any explanation that I could come up with as to how muggles got into Hogwarts. "Why are you here.

He then described what went on in the cafe. "I followed disturbance that I had felt into the cafe to here. Well not necessarily here at Hogwarts, but to this dimension. Something is wrong. Someone is messing with my past and it needs to be fixed."

"What happens if it doesn't get fixed." Hermione asked.

"Worse case scenario?" He asked her. She nodded. I was kind of scared to know.

"Well, I could very well cease to exist or I could go mad. There is also the little fact that the universes could blow up."

**A/N This is unbetaed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N I don't own anything you recognize. Thank you lluvialpz and unicornz.334 for following and or favoriting. If you like this story go check on my other story A New Time To Make Peace on this website and if you like it please go to inkitt dot com slash contests and vote for it. Thank you. :)**

The doctor was clearly having too much fun. This was his element, landing somewhere that I had certainly thought didn't exist. How could they exist, books come to life? I had just gotten used to the idea that there were aliens out there. Not to mention that there was a species that could travel in time in space. Now I find out that parallel dimensions existed as well and that in one of them, the events from the Harry Potter series actually took place and would take place. My world was getting stranger all the time.

At least the doctor was having fun. No doubt he was enjoying the stunned looks on everybody's faces. Not to mention being the only one in the room who knew remotely anything about what was going on or how we were thrust into the middle of a storybook world.

I realized that I had tuned out the doctor's explanation, his and our stories really. Tuning back in I was just in time to hear him say, "Well, I could very well cease to exist or I could go mad. There is also the little fact that the universes could blow up."

I was stunned once again. What could happen! I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud until he said, "The universe could blow up. It really is a wonder it hasn't before, considering how many times I have had to go and rescue myself in the past."

"You've done this before?" asked McGonagall shocked.

"Well not exactly. First time I have followed myself to another dimension."

"What. That's impossible! What you are saying is utterly ridiculous. Time-turners are the only things that exist that can take someone back in time and even they can't take someone to another dimension. There isn't anything that can." said Hermione.

"You are correct." Hermione looked smug, then the doctor continued, "And yet you are wrong."

"What!" Hermione spluttered.

"Time Lord remember. Lord of time. That's me, the lord of time. We are able to move through time as easily as your appitition."

"I believe its called apparition Doctor." I spoke up.

"Yes well, my point stands. It is easy for me to be able to travel in time. Have been for more than two thousand years now. I should think I know what I am talking about. It is not so easy to travel to another dimension, but it is possible and I have done so in the past."

"If you need to stop someone from kidnapping your younger self, and you have a time machine then why don't you go back and save yourself from getting taken?" asked Harry.

"Ah good. Someone is on point." The doctor said, ignoring Hermione exclaiming about how Harry couldn't really believe that hogwash.

"Why would someone make a story like that up Hermione." Harry asked.

"It could be a trap by an escaped death eater for one. " said Hermione as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah." Harry acknowledged sheepishly.

The doctor continued on, "It could be a trap, but it isn't by me. It is unlikely that I would have myself kidnapped, just to catch a boy who was just a book character to me before now. As to your earlier question, I could go back to the past to stop myself getting taken, however that would definitely trigger a paradox resulting in the nasty destruction of universes that I mentioned earlier."

"I thought you said it wasn't like a time-turner!?" said Hermione loudly.

"What! I never said that. Did I? No. It is a little like a time-turner in that you should never cross your time stream and interact with yourself as that could be dangerous and in that you can't change what has happened in your own past at least to a point. In this case if I stop myself from getting brought to this world then I would never have known to stop someone from trying to take me from my timeline and so they would be able to kidnap me which is a paradox.

I can only cross my timeline when it is more dangerous to leave things the way they ended up. This is one of those cases. What I do, I do carefully."

I snorted. "Yeah, careful. That's you doctor."

He glared at me. "Yes, if we are done debating the validity of our story, can we move on to the planning part."

"Yes well Doctor, you still haven't told us why you are at Hogwarts. You told us how you got to our dimension, but not why you are at Hogwarts. Are those you are looking for here somewhere?" McGonagall asked.

"No, of course not. This was no conscious choice of mine." He paused and seemed to think a moment before he seemed to come to a conclusion and as he did, his face took on a sour look.

"Doctor, what is the matter?" I asked slowly approaching him.

"It was clearly that meddling old girl?" The doctor said pouting a bit.

"Who doctor, I said clearly confused. Who was he talking about?

"Don't you see Clara. The Tardis! The Tardis brought us here to Hogwarts." He said clearly upset about it.

"Well, that is good, isn't it Doctor? It means she thinks we can find help here." I said hesitantly.

"That's just it! She thinks I need help."

"Doctor." I sighed exasperated. "Sometimes even you need help."

"Maybe. That doesn't mean I have to like it." He frowned.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. The doctor turned his glare onto me.

A minute or two passed before I stopped and said, "Well Doctor, maybe we can start describing who that women was in your vision."

He still didn't look happy, but he complied.

Everyone around us obviously recognized the description, and they did not look happy about it. I had a feeling I wouldn't like it when they revealed who it was. Sure enough. I wasn't. Far from it.

**A/N Thank you for reading. This is currently unbetaed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks for reading.:) Special thanks to neodova, unicornz.334, jmonr020, Shiun'in, divaCassandra11, katyfalck, snapdoodlez, and tinabell1382 for following and or favoriting and or reviewing. Happy Holidays everyone! Also, if you have time, I have a poll on my profile for my other story. If you feel like giving your imput, it would be much appreciated. Thank you. :)**

I couldn't believe this! These muggles show up out of nowhere, able to get beyond the wards of Hogwarts even and everybody was listening to them. I mean I didn't actually think that they were death eaters, considering they were muggles, but someone had to keep everyone else on their toes right? Their story made absolutely no sense whatsoever after all. After all everyone knew that aliens weren't real.

"Come on Hermione." Ron said like he knew what I was thinking of. Was I that transparent that even my new boyfriend, the most unobservant boy ever Ron knew what I was thinking. Or maybe we really had just known each other long enough that we could tell what each other was thinking.

Even so, "What Ron? You can't believe that aliens are real could you?" I whispered back to him.

"Now Mione, up till you were Eleven you didn't believe that witches and wizards were real did you? Ghosts, vampires, and werewolves. They were all fairy tale creatures till McGonagall showed up. Well, who's to say aliens aren't real?"

"Do you really believe that?" I asked him huffily.

"Don't know. Till someone else has a better explanation for all this, then yeah I guess I have gotta. I mean we already ruled out death eater and he ain't a wizard at all or any other magical creature so that leaves us with plain old muggle, which doesn't explain how he got past the wards, or something we have never heard of." Ron said smugly.

"Ron that is, that is," I was shocked. Ron had used logic. Now Ron wasn't stupid. In fact I should have known by now and in fact did know but had forgotten, that Ron while not book smart like me, he was always a brilliant strategist. I just had never heard him explain something logically out loud. So logically in fact that it convinced me. He was right after all. I didn't know everything, much as I would like to believe. It was thoughts like the ones I had been having that had ended with me in a bathroom crying and then getting attacked by a troll Halloween first year.

I started blushing, "Thanks Ron."

"For what?" he asked surprised.,

"For bringing me back to reality again." I said. I then gave him a chaste kiss.

"Blimey Hermione. Remind me to do that again sometime." He started turning red as well.

I smiled at him, then turned back to the conversation that had still been going on as we had been conversing in whispers.

"She looked mad. As in crazy mad. Wild black hair and ink black eyes. She had the weirdest clothing that I've seen." The man, alien I corrected myself, who called himself that doctor was saying.

"Yeah that's the weirdest clothing you've ever seen." The woman, Clara, said sarcastically with an eye roll.

The doctor didn't seem to notice though as he went on. "She was wearing a black dress but it was ripped. She also had boots with heals. I mean who would wear heals. Most impractical. She cackled too. Utterly mad. I have met some mad people before, but she was really mad. As mad as Missy I would say, which makes it even more imperative that I find them. Those two together seem to be a combination that could prove to be a disaster, not just for me but for the entirety of both our realities."

He paused seeing the look on our faces, as I for one was shocked. No, but it couldn't be. She was at the final battle, wasn't she? I thought back. My face paled as I realized the truth of the matter. She hadn't been there. All the other death-eaters of the inner circle that we knew of had been there, but not her. I hadn't seen her and I didn't know of anyone else who had seen her since we had escaped from Malfoy Manor months before.

"Oh no." I said horrified, putting a hand to my mouth. "Oh no."

"What. Who is it?" He asked looking from person to person, finally settling on me.

"Miss Granger is it?" He asked grabbing me gently by the shoulders and looking into my face.

I nodded. "You need to tell me who it is."

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange." I whimpered out.

"Uh oh." said Clara.

"The bat crazy right hand of old snake face?" he asked.

I nodded. That certainly was an accurate description of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Wait a minute. This is after Voldemort's death right? Today was the battle of Hogwarts where he and Harry faced off." We nodded to Clara's questions. "Well then I thought Molly Weasley killed her. She was supposed to have killed her today right before Harry killed Voldemort."

"Don't you see Clara." The doctor said, turning away from me and back to his friend. "This is a universe where the Harry Potter series actually happened, but not exactly."

"No, Doctor I don't see." Clara replied.

"Well the events would have happened the way the were written in the books up until Missy came in. Then her mere presence would have changed things. Clearly sometime within the last few months of this timeline, Missy showed up and her being here made it so that this Bellatrix Lestrange, did not accompany Voldemort today. She was not here, so she was not killed." The doctor explained to her and consequently the rest of us as well.

"But Doctor, what do we do now." Professor McGonagall asked. "I mean clearly if what you say could happen could actually happen, then we would want to help you in any way we can."

"Quite right." Spoke up Professor Flitwick.

"To help you though, we need to know how. So what do you need us to do?" She asked.

"Yes we need a plan. Step one: Find me. What do you know about this Bellatrix Lestrange's whereabouts?" The Doctor asked clearly curious.

I could tell that it was going to be another long night.

**A/N Thanks for reading. This is unbetaed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. Special thanks DarkWindingMagic, Valjean Lestrange, and The Twenty-fifth Doctor for following and or favoriting and or reviewing. Thanks everyone. :) **

Of course. Why hadn't I thought of it before. I had read the series before just as Clara had. I had even met good ol' JK at several points in time and talked to her in depth about the series, after the final book came out. I should have known as soon I saw her in the vision that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course, I didn't know that I had been taken to an alternate dimension yet either so... But still.

If the real Bellatrix was anything like she was in the book then I was in a most frustrating situation. Then there was the rogue unstable element that was Missy. The master had always been unstable. Ever since looking into the Medusa Cascade at least. Who knows what she would do. Even I did not know. I did know one thing for certain though. These wizards would have no chance. We needed to get me away from them.

"Well." I said as they looked towards me."Do you know where she is or not?" I said."We need to find out where they have me and get me away from there. The sooner I am gotten away, the less of an impact it will make in the space time continuum. Hopefully, they haven't irrevocably damaged it already. Though I think not. I have been in a situation like this before." I said lost in my thoughts a bit.

"You have been kidnapped and taken to an alternate dimension before where Harry Potter characters are real Doctor?" Clara asked me.

"No of course not Clara. Though I and my younger selves were kidnapped and put into the Death Zone on Gallifrey once." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Death Zone!" several voices yelled out at once.

"Yes. Death Zone. My people were not always as kind and cuddly as they are now and that is saying something." I paused for a moment. "No. I take that back. Last time I saw my people Rassilon was once again at the helm. They could be exactly as nice as the ones who built the Death Zone I should think. Yes. Well, anyway. We must get me away from those two mad ones. Now to figure out where they would be."

I looked around at the faces before me. They all had that look about them. A look I had seen lots of times before. Most notably in my war and Ninth incarnations when I looked in the mirror. The look of someone who is exhausted from war. They rallied before my eyes though as they thought.

"Well..." finally spoke up Mr. Potter "The last time we saw her, she was in Malfoy Manor." He said this rather reluctantly as if he would rather not be talking about it.

Miss Granger shivered at that. Ron pulled her closer and held her there. He glared at me. I was not affected. I had seen much worse glares in my lifetime.

"Hermione. What's the matter?" Clara asked. Looking like she wanted to approach but didn't dare to. She was clearly concerned.

"Think Clara." I said to her as I turned to face her. "You've read the books. When in the seventh book did they encounter Bellatrix Lestrange. Remember what happened there."

"What do you mean Doctor...Oh." She stopped suddenly as she clearly remembered. "Oops. Sorry." She said to the trio.

Harry nodded towards her. "It's okay. We just would rather not think or talk about it."

"That is understandable." Clara said with a sappy look on her way. "That's okay. Isn't Doctor." She said pointedly towards me.

"Clara." I said warningly. I sighed, "As much as I would love I need to make sure what happened in the books happened here." I said. "It will make it easier to pinpoint when Missy showed up and might pin down their location and my location."

"Will this tell you all you need to know." Miss Granger struggled to free herself from Mr. Weasley. "Let me go Ron. I want to no I need to show them."

"Are you sure Mione?" Mr. Weasley asked concerned.

"I'm sure. I have to get used to it anyway."

Mr. Weasley nodded reluctantly and let her go. She turned towards us and rolled up her tattered sleeve. She showed us what on her arm. "Was this in your story? Does it tell you tell what happened?"

I nodded. I did verify at least most of what we read. "You didn't see anyone that looked like a Victorian nanny while you were there did you?" I asked just to be sure.

They shook their heads in the negative. "No mention of another crazy woman or a Missy or Mistress."

Mr. Weasley snorted. "What?" he said when I looked at him. "Mistress? She's calls herself Mistress?" He said breaking out into laughter.

"Yes." I said. "On my planet choose what we go by. I chose the Doctor. She chose the Master and now she goes by The Mistress or Missy."

"Why did she change her name?" Miss Granger asked.

"Well it's simple." I said. "She regenerated from a man into a woman. So, she changed her name to suit her face. Some Time Lords do that."

"Now about their whereabouts?" I asked.

After taking a moment, Mr. Potter snapped his mouth shut and answered my questions, "Last we heard she was confined to the manor due to letting us escape."

"The Malfoys were at the final battle though and they were confined to the manor as well." Miss Granger cut across him.

"If they were there then why wouldn't Bellatrix be there as well?" Clara asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"That is not the question Clara." I said.

"Then what is Doctor?" Clara asked me confused.

"The question is what kept her so busy as to miss the most important battle in all the Harry Potter books? What kept her from coming to the aid of her Lord when he no doubt called her?"

No one had an answer to that.

**A/N This unbetaed. Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N I** **don't own anything that you recognize. Thank you everyone for reading. Thanks for the reviews The Twenty-fifth Doctor.**

I could not stop screaming. It felt like there were hot knives stabbing all over or that someone was shooting me, burning me with a laser gun. Even more painful that the physical pain was the emotional. The master was in front of me. It was just moments ago, at least for me, that I was about to comfort a master who I had just stopped from taking over the world. I had been about to win a battle in our games. Now I was facing a master that had regenerated. Even I who had crossed time streams with myself numerous times struggled to comprehend what was going on. The physical did not help at all. The pain was very distracting.

As the Master or Missy as she called herself had told me who she was I could believe it though. There was the same madness in her eyes that was always in the master's eyes. She moved with the same deliberate grace of a predator, that the master had even when we children back on Gallifrey. All the mannerisms that would carry over from regeneration to regeneration were there if you knew what to look for and I did. I was ashamed at times to say that I knew the master almost as well as I knew myself. Our lives were so intertwined. We had seen each other so many times throughout all our lives. I had to figure out what their endgame was. The master always had an endgame, each action deliberate his, well her, part. As always I was the only one who could figure out. The only one who always stopped him from wherever his mad scheme took him.

What was her endgame this time? There was someone else with her. That would change things a bit. She was the one torturing me. I recognized her too but I didn't understand how I could get there. How I had to have gotten there. There were very few things that could drag someone from their own universe and into another without killing them. Not to mention the hole that it never fails to leave behind that other things can travel through. I had to close that. First I had to deal with a crazy Bellatrix Lestrange and a similarity crazed lady master. What was their plan and if Bellatrix Lestrange was here, did that mean Voldemort was nearby or did mine and the master's presence change the story so much that Voldemort was not there?

I mean if I had to guess based on being in a world where Harry Potter was real and Bellatrix was there that we were in Malfoy manor. More specifically in the dungeons seeing as how I was shackled in a dank dark basement with no sonic screwdriver. I hadn't exactly been given a good look around though. Being immediately tortured upon arrival and then strung up while one is unconscious tends to have that effect.

Suddenly the pain stopped as I heard a gasp. "Bella? What is the dear?" asked who I could identify as the Mistress.

"Master is calling. I must go. He is taking Hogwarts." said a gasping Bellatrix with, was that laughter?

"I know dear. Very exciting. But you remember what I told you happened. Don't you?" said Missy back. She had told Bellatrix what had happened in the story. It was no wonder that things were different. Missy was clearly deliberately changing things, but to what ends?

"The Potty brat can't kill the dark lord. He is immortal and superior. No one can kill the dark lord!" Bellatrix sad with a definite cackle this time.

"I've been right so far about what has happened haven't I? Missy would never steer you wrong. Missy does not want her friend Bellatrix to die does she." Missy crooned.

"I would be happy to loose my life in service of the dark lord!" Bellatrix yelled.

"I know dear, but wouldn't it be better if we stuck to our plan and get revenge." Missy continued on

"The dark lord will triumph!" Bellatrix continued on her spiel.

"Yes I now, but won't he be happy with you if you capture him more enemies" Missy continued. I knew that she was using a little hypnosis as the Bellatrix from the books would go to her master for anything.

"Yes I shall help the dark lord!" She cackled again.

"That's right. To do that we shall lure the traitors here." My eyes went wide as I realized what she meant. "Yes my dear Doctor you are the bait. As soon as you know that you are being tortured you are sure to come running to preserve the timeline or some such nonsense. Then knowing you you are sure to team up with the good guys and come to take out big bad Missy And when you do... A surprise will be waiting. I am filled with surprises after all." the last bit she whispered in my ear. Then she did the last thing I expected. She kissed me.

She backed away smiling, "See Doctor . Surprises." She twirled away. I was still stunned as Bellatrix started with the pain curse again.

I tried to think through the pain. What were they thinking. Both universes could come crashing down. The Master I knew knew better than that. Clearly this Missy was even crazier in her own way.

It seemed to be days and days of off and on again pain but I knew it couldn't have been more than twelve hours. Then the pain finally came to a stop as I heard Bellatrix gasp again and leave yelling about something. Missy followed her up stairs.

I was glad to happy a peaceful moment to think and try to find a way out of the situation that I found myself in. My head was starting to clear when I felt a connection. No. I was too late. I hung my head a bit. I was too late to stop myself crossing dimensions. I had just felt myself arrive. Now the only thing I could do was try to escape so that we could try to stop them together. With that I went back to trying to figure out how to get out of the cuffs. Why couldn't I have my sonic when I needed it?

**A/N Thank you for reading. This is unbetaed.**


	11. Chapter 11 Divergent Point

**Chapter 11**

**A/N I don't own anything you recognize. Sorry for the delay. It has been a long year. Thank you Twenty-fifth doctor, Doctor's Torchwood, andTrougue for following and or favoriting and or reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)**

I was absolutely exhausted but I knew I had little time. It was now obvious to me that the more time I spent there the less time I had in which to get out and fix things. And fix things I really must do. I should have known better than to follow me across dimensions. Should have known that I would be able to take care of myself. I don't know what incarnation of myself was such a fool to do so and for all I know he might be a stubborn old fool. Regeneration always was such a tricky thing. You never knew what you were going to get. I just had to look into my past to prove my point. It was littered with questionable regenerations.

Anyway, the situation I now found myself in was as dire as any I had faced in the past. The very universe as well as any connecting universes could very well cease to exist if I were to fail. That would be very bad to say the least. To stop that from happening I still had to escape from the situation I was in. I needed to stop myself from making a dire situation become impossible to get out of.

Alright, what to do. I looked around, straining against my chains as much as I could. Wall, wall, bars, more walls, steps, sonic screwdriver, more bars. Wait. I had to be hallucinating. I shook my head and looked again. Nope. That was indeed my sonic screwdriver on the floor, in my cell. They must have dropped it when they stormed out of there. It could be a trap. Probably was a trap. But I had to take the chance it was and get out of there. I really did not have much of a choice if I wanted to get out of there in order to stop myself from making an uncorrectable mistake. I twisted myself towards the dank corner of my cell in which it had fallen. Stretching as far as I could, straining against the nigh unbreakable chains that bound me to the dank cell wall. After what felt like much to long, I was able to grip it in between my two shoe clad feet. I drug it back towards me until I was once again slumped against the wall exhausted. I only had a limited supply of energy. I knew if I did not break free soon that I fall into Morpheus's grasp and who knew if I would get another chance to escape. Luck might not favor me a second time.

Bringing up the dredges of my strength, I slipped my ripped trainers off, better to grip my screwdriver with and grasped it between my toes. Using said appendage I set the correct setting on the screwdriver and gripped it tight. I then flipped up so that my feet were up by my head. Using my toes to press the button I aimed it at the cuffs and broke free from one. My tool feel free as well. I quickly scooped it up and released my other hand. I was still very tired but I had no time to waste. I had already wasted enough as it was due to my stay there. Against my will or not.

Getting up I use my sonic to make short work of the door. It might have been locked with magic but nothing could stand up to my sonic except for wood. I really should get that fixed but that was something for another day. A day where the multiverses were not at stake.

Quickly slipping out the door. I slipped up the stairs and down the hallway I found outside, past a pair of closed doors behind which I could hear yelling. This couldn't be that easy. Out the doors and across the vast yard in front of me I ran as fast as I could with how tired I was. Somehow I made it into the nearby woods. I was not sure where I was going but the farther away I could get the better. Hopefully I would find myself. Now I would have a chance since I was away from the master.

**A/N This is unbetaed. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
